Hard Times Pull Through
by Mitty'xxx
Summary: ".. I just don't feel like I can trust anyone again... Except for you and Dez of course." "I'm sure you can trust Austin, he loves you Alls"" "No..." "Why?" "He played me all this time Trish, he told me forever and always! He made me laugh. He made me cry... H-he made me think love was real. And the truth is I don't think I'm ever gonna feel that way again..." Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

At sonic Boom

Ally: *writing in her book* slow day huh Trish?

Trish: *reading magazine* yeah sure whatever...

Ally: * goes up to Trish, snatches magazine* are you listening?!

Trish: I'm sorry, there's an article about Austin and as his manager, I need the details!

Ally: *reads article and stares at picture of Austin, starts to daydream about him*

Trish: hellooooo earth to Ally *smirks* hey Ally it's Austin, wanna catch a movie? *in a boy voice*

Ally: *snaps out of daydream* yes a thousand times yes! *shouting*

Trish: *bursts out laughing* chillax Ally, it's only me!

Ally: *looks disappointed* Trish!

Trish: hey I'm sorry *sympathetically puts her arm around Ally* Why don't you just tell him how you feel?

Ally: no way, he would never go out with me... besides we're just friends, and that's all I'll ever be to him.

*Austin and Dez walk in to Sonic Boom*

Dez: hey guys, what goes on?

Trish: Nothing, I and Ally were just talking about how she likes Aus-

Ally: *elbows her* we weren't talking about anyone!

Austin: okay? Anyway so who wants to go see a movie? *meet's Ally's eyes, smiles*

Ally: *doesn't know what she's saying* I love you!

*Trish and Dez's mouth drop open*

Dez: wait were you talking to me or Austin (LOL)

Ally: *tears fill her eyes, runs to the practice room*

Trish: what she meant was... Okay so we all know what she meant! *runs to Ally*

Austin: what just happened? *turns to Dez*

Dez: *is reading a comic book* I'm sorry what?

Austin: *hits the back of Dez's head*

Dez: *rubs back of head* aren't we a little stingy today!

Austin: *thinks- should in go talk to Ally? No it'll be awkward. is confused* URGHHH

Dez: am i really that bad?!

Austin: shut up...

Practice Room

Ally: *crying into her hands* I'm so dumb and stupid, why did I do that?!

Trish: hey, don't be too hard on yourself, you really like him, it's not your fault. You can't help it! *hugs Ally*

Ally: it's more than liking... I really, really, really, lo-

*door opens, Austin walks in*


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

*door opens, Austin walks in*

Trsih: hey? did you wanna talk to Ally...

Austin: umm yeah, if she doesn't mind.

Trish: Ally you have a visitor!

Ally: *wipes away her tears* who?

Austin: me? *walks to the piano*

Ally: *looks up, stares into his eyes* um okay, sure.

*hear Dez break something*

Ally: I'll go see what happened *sighs*

Trish: no! I'l go see, you two have alot to talk about.

*Trish leaves and shuts the door behind her*

* both stay silent*

Austin: can we talk please?

Ally: sure, what about? *looks at his beutiful eyes and stares*

Austin: *sits next to Ally, looks at her* you know what you said before, about how you loved me...

Ally: yeah *wearily*

Austin: *pauses* I love you to Ally. *smiles*

Ally: *face brightens, looks up at him* really?!

Austin: yeah, but Ally not in that way, we're only friends, I am really sorry...

Ally: *eyes fill up with tears* huh? *gets up*

Austin: I just dont feel that way about you. *says sweetly, trying not to hurt her feelings*

Ally: *starts sobbing* I knew it! *runs out crying*

Downstairs

Trish: *trying to get dez's head out of the trombone* Your such and idiot!

Ally: *runs downstairs, out the door, home.

Trish: Ally! Wait... *runs to door and watches her leave *sighs*

Dez: no hey dont leave me like this!

Austin: *walks down the satirs* UHHH, why did I do that!?

Trish: What did you do idiot?! *walks up to Austin, glares at him*

Dez: I am still here you guys, don't think i am invisible just i got my head stuck in a trombone!

Austin: I didn't do anything, I just told her I didn't feel the same way! *thinks- was i wrong to say that?*

Dez: hellloooooo

*Austin and Trish ignore him and carry on fighting*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola people, Sorry for not putting any A/N on the first episode, I was rushing to post it cause I had to be somewhere after! Anyway, please review and tell me if I should carry on with the story, I mean it is quite popular on youtube, but I'm not really sure if people will like it on here so... Lemme know!x PS: The story will get better along the chapters, and shall I continue to write it in a script layout or a story layout!?x**

Ally's House

Ally: *runs to her room, cries even more*

Ally's Dad: *opens her door* honey are you okay?

Ally: no, i'm so stupid and ugly and horrible! *sit's up*

Ally's Dad: ahem, i made you, are you trying to say i'm stupid, ugly and horrible?

Ally: *chuckles* no daddy *hugs him* it's just aus-

Ally's Dad: Austin doesn't feel the same way about way?

Ally: how do you know? *sniffs*

Ally's Dad: let's just say Trish can't keep a secret...

Ally: *giggles, then sighs* I feel terrible, I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Ally's Dad: *kisses goodnigfht, heads for the door*

Ally: *thinks of Austin* falling for a guy is way to much effort... *drifts of to sleep*

At Sonic Boom

Trish: you could've just gave Ally a chance! *shouting*

Austin: shes my friend, I didnt want to jeoperdise tha-

Dez: *interrupts* will someone shut up and help me out of here! It's dark, and *in girly voice* I'm scared...

Trish: Dez stay out of it! Okay I guess you've made your poit Austin, but I am not apologising to Ally for you!

Austin: *sighs* fine... where's Dez?

Dez: I'm here *waves arms around*

*Trish and Austin burst out laughing*

Trish: oh yeah! *walks over to Dez and helps him out of the trumbone*

Austin: okay, now that that's out of the way... who wants to get some pizza?!

Dez: *tummy rumbles* ME! *excited*

Trish: sure, maybe I can get a new job there.

Austin: *rolls his eyes* let's go...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I decided to keep the story in script layout, since some people liked it so yeah I just wanted to say thanks to all the kind reviews from everyone they mean a lot to me and provoke me to go on! So enough of me bragging and on to the story! REVIEW! 3**

At Sonic Boom:

Ally: *cleans guitar* well i better go finish that song for Austin *to self*

*Ally goes upstairs*

*Trish and Dez walk in*

Trish: i wonder where Ally is?

Dez: *sees book* ooooohhhh Ally's diary!

Trish: no Dez dont!

Dez: *doesnt listen, starts reading* wow! this stuff is really juicy...

Trish: now stop it, gi- wait, does she have anything about Austin in there? *smirks*

Dez: ummmm *flips through the pages* yeah, she has a whole section on Austin!

*Trish and Dez start reading the whole book*

Upstairs

Ally: *singing* your stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin'... umm i dont know what else to write! Oh forget it, Austin would never sing a girly song... *sighs*

Downstairs

Trish: this stuff is gold!

Dez: i know, too bad we cant show Austin...

*Trish and Dez grin at eachother*

Trish: okay, i'll tell Austin to come over here and read the book, you go and keep Ally distracted and go buy us some time!

Dez: okay! *goes upstairs to see Ally*

Trsih: *dialls Austin's number* Hello, yeah Austin can you come over to sonic boom? i'll tell you when you get over here... Kay, thnks bye!

Upstairs

Dez: hey watch this! *stands completley still*

Ally: *waits* what?!

Dez: oh nothing I was just trying to break the awkward silence between us!

Ally: aha... *gets up, heads towards the door*

Dez: where are you going?!

Ally: where do ya thing dufus? downstairs!

Dez: wait! *panics, pretends to fall on the floor* owwwwww!

Ally: what the?! *runs over to Dez* are you okay?

Dez: NO! I think i broke my but knuckle...

Ally: *helps Dez over to the couch* wait here, i'll go get help!

Dez: urrrmmmm... no! I get scared when im alone *frowns*

Ally: okay? here *passes ice pack* i'll stay until Trsih comes upstairs, then i'll go get you some help!

Dez: okay... *thinks-phew*

Downstairs

*austin walks in*

Austin: *sees Trish* what did you want?

Trish: come here, read this!

Austin: what, why?!

Trish: just read it, quick before Ally comes downstairs!

Austin: *starts reading, eyes widen* did Ally write this!?

Trish: aha, see she really loves you... alot!

Austin: but i told you all, i dont feel the same wa-

*Ally and Dez walk down the stairs, Ally sees Austin with her book*

Ally: Austin, what are you doing with my book?!

Austin: *panics, throws book to the side* what book, i dont know anything about a book... woof!

Trish: *looks at Austin*

Austin: what, i paniced! *whispering to Trish*

Dez: *eating a gingerbread with ketchup* and you guys think I am wierd! phfffttt...

Ally: *runs amd grabs her book* why did you read my book, havent you done enough for once!? *runs out of the store*

Trish: go after her! *to Austin*

Austin: why me?! it was your idea.

Trish: oh please, your just scared to face her after what happened before! *runs after Ally*

Dez: DRAMA! want some gingerbread...

Austin: *shakes his head and walks away from Dez*

Mall Pond

Ally: *to self* what is wrong with me? am i really that bad...

Trish: Ally, where are you ALLY! *spots Ally sulking about Austin* hey, are you okay? *puts arm around her*

Ally: no, im not, i try to forget about Austin, but he's always on my mind and I think about him all the time, and whenever i look he is always there, at school, sonic boom and even out my window!

Trish: well, you are his song writing partner and the practice room is his too since he bothered to decorate it, oh an-

Ally: not helping! *pauses* but the thing that really gets to me the most is that he was reading my personal song book, i mean why would he do that!?

Trish: ummm, yeah about that... well *in high pitched voice* it was my idea to get Austin to read the book...

**What did you think lemme, know people! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... again, so you guys wanted more and I thought why not post another chapter to keep my supporters happy, so here it is and thanks again for the comments! As I said before they really, REALLY make me happy ... so yeah Anyways, here it is! **

Trish: ummm yeah... *in high pitched voice* well, it was my idea to get Austin to read the book...

Ally: Trish! why did you do that?

Trish: i just... *looks up at Ally* i just wanted to show AUstin how much you liked him, i couldnt bear to see my best friend upset *sighs*

Ally: thanks, you really are my best freind. *hugs Trish*

Trish: thanks, well lets get back to Sonic Boom.

Ally: but i dont wanna have to face Austin...

Trsih: its okay, ill get rid of him for you Ally. *smiles*

Ally: thanks

*Trish and Ally head back to Sonic Boom*

At Sonic Boom

Austin: i dont get it Dez, why do i always turn out to be the bad guy!

Dez: well you were the one that broke her heart and you read her personal secret diary... oh an-

Austin: *glares at Dez* not helping!

*Trish and Ally walk into Sonic Boom*

Dez: hey look heres Ally now!

Austin: Ally, i am really sorry about the whole diary thing, i wasnt trying to hurt your feeling!

Ally: calm down its okay Austin... *pauses* Trish told me what actually happened *smiles*

Austin: phew, i thought you would still be mad at me!

Ally: dont worry. *smile fades when she remebers how Austin rejected her when she liked him*

Dez: *trips over the piano* alright who put that there!?

Trish: *bursts out laughing* me!

*Ally, Austin and Dez all glare at her sharply*

Trish: what, nothing funny had happened all day, i just wanted to amuse my self!#

Ally: *sighs* well its nearly closing time, im gonna head home.

Trish: *gets and idea* me too!

Austin: me three.

Dez: me four!

*Trish and Dez walk out the door, Trish locks the door before Austin and Ally can get out of Sonic Boom*

Austin: *tries turning the handle* what the...

Ally: what is it Austin?

Austin: the door wont open.

Trish: you two need to work it out properly, i cant bear to see Ally upset!

Austin: but she said she was okay with it!

Ally: Trish you said you would get rid of him not make me see him more!

Trish: *ignores them* well see you in the morning!

**Well that was chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it, review please! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, my peeps :p! Haha, so here is chapter 6 and I really appreciate all the positive comments you guys are giving me, your all so sweet! Hehe anyways, this episode may be a little emotional so get you tissues out for this one (and maybe some others)!**

Trish: *ignores them* see you in the morning!

Ally and Austin: MORNING!

Dez: well i am pooped, see you all later *takes out corndog, takes a bite and skips home*

*thunder and rain starts*

Trish: wow looks like there will be a storm soon! got to go, later guys bye! *runs home in the rain with the sonic boom key*

Ally: what are we gonna do! *starts chewing her hair and walks back and forth all worried*

Austin: calm down im sure someone will come and get us! *tries to hug her*

Ally: *moves away looks at him, runs upstairs and bursts out crying*

Austin: *confused* what the?!

Upstairs

Ally: *still crying* mom i miss you, what should i do? I hate my life no one will find us here and i'll be stuck with Austin all night! I love him but he would never go out with me, he has plenty of other pretty girls to chose from... I have no one except dad, i am no one!

Downstairs

Austin: *gets an idea* i could call Dez to come help us! *looks for phone* god, trish must have took it before she locked us in, ill go ask ally for hers! *goes upstairs hears everything ally has said. walks in*

Upstairs

Ally: *gets up* were you just listening to everything i just said? *stares into Austin's eyes*

Austin: *shocked, cant speak*

Ally: well... *voice is like she will start crying all over again*

Austin: ally, i am so sorry for how i have treated you, i never ment to hurt you eer, i just didnt want to ruin our friendship by going out.

Ally: *is still heartbroken but wot admit it* its okay... *pauses* im sorry for overeacting before, i just didnt want to believe what you were saying, it felt like you were rejecting me i just couldnt take it anymore... *eyes tear up and tear rolls down cheek*

Austin: *is feeling really guilty* its fine really there is no reason for you to apologize just cause you were crushing on me... *smiles*

Ally: sure i was only crushing on you * in low voice so austin cant hear*

Austin: *hears* do you forgive me?

Ally: *looks up* of course i do!

Austin: great... *hugs her tight*

Ally: *surprised, but hugs back*

Austin: *five minutes later pulls out of the hug* what do we do till morning now?

Ally: ummmm *shivers* wow, its freezing! wait, i think in have a blanket with me, i was gonna stay over a trish's

Austin: okay, we have food in the fridge so that isnt an issue.

Ally: great, ill go get the blanket * runs downstairs*

Downstairs

Ally: *cries a bit, so austin cant hear her* i couldnt tell austin how i really felt, im gonna have to move on * wipes away tears and goes back upstairs*

Upstairs

Austin: *singing* ripped jeans skin was showing ... this is a great song!

Ally: *walks in* hey, ready for bed? *gives blanket and pillow*

Austin: *laughs* yeah, did you write this song?

Ally: oh yeah... *embarressed*

Austin: its amazing!

Ally: *blushes then smiles* really?

Austin: totally!

Ally: *stares into his eyes, after five minutes looks away*

Austin: wait there's only one blanket?

Ally: you can have it I'm totally fine!

Austin: no it wouldn't be fair on you...

Ally: no just take it I said I am fine!

Austin: okay... *folds out couch and jumps into the bed, falls asleep*

Ally: *puts pillow on the floor, lies down and hums to herself*

*at 3:00am in the morning*

Ally: it's fre-e-ezing! *is shivering like crazy*

Austin: *wakes up sees Ally, helps her up* are you okay Ally?!

Ally: yea-a-h, i-im fi-i-nne...

Austin: no your not *gets up raps blanket around ally and helps her to the bed* you stay on the couch and ill stay on the floor...

Ally: NO! i said i-i-m fi-ne!

Austin: *ignores her and falls asleep on the ground*

Ally: *falls asleep*

*at 5:00am in the morning*

Austin: *wakes up, blanket is on him hears crying downstairs* is that ally?

**That was chpeter 6, so tell me did you love it, like it or **_**hate**_** it! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Haha, this episode will be a real tear breaker ;( Okay, so I just wanted to give a shout out to queenc1! She is a really sweet person and has been reading my stories and I love your comments, you were the first to review, so I'm really grateful for that! I love everyone's comments to be honest! Anyways onto the story people! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, wish I did ;( Here it is!**

Austin: *wakes up, blanket is on him, hears crying, goes downstairs* is that Ally?

Downstairs

Ally: *crying by window, clutching mothers locket* i miss you...

Austiin: ally? are you okay?

Ally: *ignores him* i wish i was dead.

Austin: come here *walks over to her and hugs her eally tight*

Ally: *doesnt react, pauses and then bursts into tears*

Austin: shhhhh *kisses her forehead* come on you need to get some sleep! *takes ally upstairs*

Upstairs

Austin: *tucks Ally in* there you go

Ally: thanks AUstin *slightly smiles*

Austin: no problem *sits by her and sings to her*

Ally: *falls asleep cuddling next to him*

Next morning

Austin: *wakes up, stretches. looks at ally and smiles at her fast asleep*

Ally: *wakes up* hey

Austin: mornin' did you sleep well? *gets up and goees to the fridge*

Ally: yeah, did you?

Austin: aha *gets two gingerbread men out of gingerbread house*

Ally: i'll go call Trish from the wall phone, since our cell phones are dead!

Austin: okay *hands her a gingerbread*

Ally: thanks *dialls trish's number* hey, trish?

Trish: hey ally! *on the phone*

Ally: hi, so are you gonna let me and Austin out of this musical jail or what?!

Trish: it depends, are you two going out now?

Ally: *smiles at Austin*

Austin: *smiles bakc, reads magazine*

Ally: uh... what NO! we're just friends again...

Trish: your thinking about him aretn you! *smirks*

Ally: will you just let us out!

Trish: fine, fine, fine! i'll be there in an hour!

Ally: okay, thanks

Trish: later!

Ally: *puts down phone* trish said she'll be here later

Austin: cool! *smiles at her*

Ally: *thinks- he is soooo hot! walks downstairs*

Downstairs

Ally: *sits down on piano bench, stars playing and singing* you're stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin'... ummm OH! hot night, wind was blowing were you think your going baby! yesss i got the chorus...

Austin: *walks downstairs* hey ally, can i ask you something?

Ally: sure, what is it?

Austin: the day we first met, what was your first impression of me when i walked through that door?

Ally: *turns around to see austin right behind her* ummm, you were really annoying, but in a cute way... *smiles*

Austin: thanks *kisses her cheek*

Ally: no... no problem *shocked* wait, what was your first impression of me when i was at the counter?

Austin: really pretty, and I loved your eyes, they were really beautiful, just like you... *smiles*

Ally: *blushes, smiles* awww thanks, you're so sweet Austin!

Austin: *stares into her brown eyes, starts to lean in*

**Oooooh! I left you guys another cliff-hanger! Don't hate me for it! Anyways review please, love you guys! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello amigos ;) Hehe, so here is my story for all of you guys, sorry it has been a while since I have updated hehe! Errm shoutout to everyone for the amazing comments they really inpire me to write to the best of my ability, it's a real pleasure to know you guys like my story! On to it then:**

Austin: *stares into her brown eyes, starts to lean in*

Ally: *leans in*

*key turns in the door, Trish walks in*

Trish: am I interrupting something? *grins*

Ally and Austin: NO! *move away from each other*

Austin: i was just umm, looking for ally's earring! Found it!

Ally: *disappointed* yeah nothing had happened, and nothing was going to happen... *goes upstairs*

Austin: well... bye *runs home*

Trish: Hmmmm, ill go ask ally what really happened *goes upstairs*

Upstairs

Trish: so, what was going on with you and Austin?

Ally: *puts wrapper in the bin* I don't know what you're talking about...

Trish: come on ally! You two were gonna kiss!

Ally: *annoyed* yeah, 'were' but somebody just had to come and interrupt us at that very moment!

Trish: hey you said you and Austin was only friends, I thought you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Ally: *excited* but still, I can't believe we were gonna kiss!

Trish: I know right, eeeek! *is happy for ally*

Austin's House

Austin: *in his room talking to himself* was I actually gonna kiss Ally, I mean I love her a lot but not in that way but spending that night with her made me feel different... I'll call Dez!

*Austin calls Dez to come over*

Dez: *knocks on front door, Austin opens door* hey, so why did you have to call me so early in the morning!

Austin: I think I'm in love with Ally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, I wish I did thought ;( xxxx 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya! :D So I finally wrote chapter 9 and sorry for any grammatical errors! Haha :p Anyways, I don't know if I should carry on with this story ;( I mean I need some convincing and I don't know if everyone likes the story! But if we can get up to like 40 reviews with this chapter, then I'll carry on but I don't know, I'm just not feeling it anymore ;( Anyways on with the story and shout out to the people who have always reviewed for this story, I love you all :* Here's to where we left off XD**

Austin: I think I love ally!

Dez: *mouth drops open* Wh-wh-what?!

Austin's Bedroom

Dez: dude, you 'love' ally...

Austin: I said I **think **I love her!

Dez: since when, you always said you two were so different and you didnt wanna go out with her.

Austin: I know I said all that stuff, but today was just so different... i looked into her amazing eyes and... I almost kissed her but...

Dez: But what man?

Austin: But then Trish came in a ruined my chance *annoyed*

Dez: N'awwwwww, you're in love! Austy loves Alls! *smirks*

Austin: Shut up man, I don't know what to do?!

Dez: Just tell her how you feel; ally loves a guy with honesty.

Austin: *gives Dez a worried look*

Dez: Come on what's the worst that could happen? She'll say no and you two will go back to being the way you were before...

Austin: Okay, okay! I'll tell her.

Dez: Awesome, now let's get some pizza!

**The Next Day**

Ally: And that will be $50.17 sir. *to customer*

Customer: Thank you ma'am.

Ally: no problem *walks over to Trish*

Trish: hey ally!

Ally: Hey Trish.

Trish: Have you seen **Austin** or Dez lately?

Ally: No why? *confused*

Trish: just asking * grins*

*Austin and Dez walk in*

Trish: Hey guys!

Austin: Hi...

Dez: Bonjourno ma peeps!

Ally: Hey *smiles particularly at Austin*

Austin: *smiles back, gazes at her*

Dez: *sees* so Austin, was there anything you'd like to say to ally?

Austin: huh, what... oh yeah.

Trish: well, we'll just give you two lovebirds some privacy... come on Dez!

*Trish and Dez leave the shop to Austin and ally*

Austin: Ally? I have to tell you something, but not here, upstairs...

Ally: Okay? Let's go!

*Ally and Austin go upstairs*

Ally: so what did you want to tell me?

Austin: You know the day you told me you loved me...

Ally: Yeah *embarrassed*

Austin: And how I kept saying that I only wanted to be friends and nothing else?

Ally: *heart starts to sink* Uh-huh?

Austin: Well spending that night with you made me realize that that I-I...

Ally: What, just say it Austin *curious*

Austin: I love you, and yes in 'that' way!

Ally: *shocked can't speak*

Austin: Ally, are you okay?

Ally: I loved you the first day we met... *looks down*

Austin: I'm sorry I kept hurting, I just couldn't think straight...

Ally: *looks up into his eyes*

Austin: *leans in*

Ally: *leans in*

Austin: *kisses her softly*

Ally: *kisses back, puts arms around his neck*

Austin: *deepens kiss, puts arms around her waist*

Ally: *smiles in kiss*

*A couple of minutes later*

Austin: *pulls away* I love you a lot Ally...

Ally: *hugs him really tight* me too.

**Okay, that was it and please review and tell me what you think of the story! Remember 40-50 reviews! XD**

**Austin Moon – Ross Lynch**

**Ally Dawson – Laura Marano**

**Dez – Calum Worthy**

**Trish De La Rosa – Raini Rodriguez**

**Tiggy2000 out xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey people! I'm back, did you all miss me?:P So I have been encouraged enough to carry on with this story with all your reviews! They all really mean a lot to me, its all so sweet that you guys care to comment. So for this chapter I'm hoping for about 15 reviews? Anyways, thanks and on with the story! Don't forget to review guys! **

_***Previously on Hard times Pull Through***_

Ally: *Hugs him really tight* Me too

The Next Day

Ally: *Working at her desk*

Austin: *Comes up from behind* Guess who?!

Ally: *Sarcastically* Errm, Justin Bieber?

Austin: *Hugs her from behind* It's me silly! Whatya doing?

Ally: Working, got anything planned for tonight? *Turns to face him*

Austin: Nope, but I do now, my place just you and me. *Winks*

Ally: *Smiles, kisses him*

Austin: *Kisses back*

*Trish and Dez walk in*

Trish: Guys! Get a room!

Dez: They've got one though!

Trish: That's not what I meant meatloaf!

Dez: YAY! Can I have some?!

Trish: *Shakes head, walks away*

Austin and Ally: *Still kissing*

Trish: Okay guys we get it, don't rub it in! *Pulls them away from each other*

Ally: *Giggles* I've got to get back to work...

Austin: *pouts cutely :)* Okay.

Ally: Don't worry I'll be at yours after the shift is over.

Austin: YAY! * Winks* Come on Dez lets go!

*Austin and Dez leave*

Trish: So what was that all about?

Ally: What was what all about? *Grins to herself*

Trish: You know the 'I'll be at yours after my shift is over' stuff

Ally: We're gonna hang out that's all...

Trish: Aha, you're 'only' gonna hang out...

Ally: Yup!

Trish: *Whispers to ally* Use protection!

Ally: Shut up! *Goes back to work*

At Austin's House

Ally: You have an awesome house!

Austin: And its all ours for the whole night. *Grins*

Ally: *Smiles* But what about your parents?

Austin: There in LA for some business trip for like 3 months.

Ally: Oh cool...

Austin: So do you want to go in the pool?

Ally: But its night!

Austin: Don't be a wuss, it'll be fun!

Ally: Okay fine!

Austin*Grabs her hand and the run to the pool* Want to jump in?!

Ally: I'll pass.

Austin: Too late *Picks her up and jumps in*

Ally: You are so going to pay for that *Goes underwater and pulls him down*

Austin: *Glares at her playfully*

Ally: *Swims away giggling in the water*

Austin: *Goes to her and holds her in his arms*

Ally: *Smiles*

Austin: *Kisses her passionately*

Ally: *Surprised but kisses back*

*5 minutes later they stop kissing and pull up for air*

Austin: That was so fun!

Ally: I know, but I think we should go inside. It's getting kinda chilly.

Austin: Okay.

*They get out the pool and go inside*

In Austin's room

Ally: Can I crash here for the night?

Austin: I thought you'd never ask *Gets up and walks close to her*

Ally: *Smiles* You know your awesome?

Austin: *Puts arms around her waist* So I've heard...

Ally: *Smiles, kisses him*

Austin: *Kisses her*

Ally: *Pulls away, puts forehead on his so their noses touch* Can I ask you something?

Austin: Sure *Confused*

Ally: Why did you kiss me like that in the water?

Austin: *Sighs* I love you too much to ever let you go. Nothings gonna change not for me!

Ally: *Smiles* I love you too *holds his hand*

Austin: You tired yet?

Ally: Nope, what do you want to do now?

Austin: This! * Kisses her, picks her up*

Ally: *Wraps legs around his waist*

Austin: *Sets her down on the bed and gets on top of her*

Ally: *Takes his shirt off*

Austin: *Takes her shirt off, still kissing her and starts to undo her shorts*

Ally: *Gets a bit scared*

Austin: *Kisses with a big force*

Ally: *Pulls away* Aus-

Austin: *Interrupts her by kissing her*

Ally: *Kisses back for a while*

Austin: *Starts to mess with her shorts again*

Ally: *Pulls away and moves back from him a bit scared* Okay you need to stop!

Austin: What do you mean?

Ally: You messing with my shorts! I never agreed to any of this...

Austin: You were the one who took off my shirt!

Ally: *Embarrassed and shocked that she did that*

Austin: Look I'm sorry; I thought you wanted too...

Ally: It's fine really. *Still in shock*

Austin: *Can tell she's still in shock* What's wrong?

Ally: No-nothing.

Austin: Sits next to her* Tell me Alls.

Ally: *Flinches a bit* Fine... I'm still a virgin!

Austin: So, it doesn't matter.

Ally: But haven't yo-

Austin: It doesn't matter if I have or haven't!

Ally: But have you?

Austin: *Stays quiet, looks down*

Ally: Austin! Tell me the truth.

Austin: Okay yes I have, but that's all I'm gonna say!

**Hope you liked it guys! And remember 15 reviews for the next chapter and I promise the story is going to get better soon, I have some totally cray-cray ideas for this story! XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey! So your all probably thinking why I'm updating even though I haven't gotten 15 reviews! Well cause it's a special time of year I thought what the hay! It's Christmas and I felt really generous today so I decided to update and I hope you like this chapter! Here you are my lovelies :D**

Austin: Okay yes I have, but that's all I'm gonna say!

Ally: *Smiles, leans on him* that's all I wanted to know.

Austin: *Puts arm around her* Good.

The Next Day

Austin: *Wakes up, sees ally asleep. Thinks- she's so precious I can't ever lose her, I love her, whispers* I love you.

Ally: *Eyes flutter open* Morning Mr Moon!

Austin: *Kisses her* Morning Mrs Moon.

Ally: *Giggles* I could get used to that! *Leans closer to him*

Austin: *Grins* Do you ever wanna get married and have kids? *Sits up*

Ally: Yup, do you? *Leans head on his chest*

Austin: Yeah *Pauses* Would you ever marry me?

Ally: Would you want me to?

Austin: Heck yeah, then I would have you all to myself!

Ally: Then yes I would marry you.

Austin: *Smiles* Well lets go eat. *Gets up*

Ally: *Gets up and grabs his hand*

*They both walk downstairs into the kitchen*

Downstairs

Ally: Can I tell you something. *Fries an egg for herself*

Austin: Fire away! *Gets out his pancakes*

Ally: You know you're my first boyfriend...

Austin: *surprised* seriously!?

Ally: *Nods*

Austin: But you're so beautiful and awesome, I thought every guy would be desperate to go out with you!

Ally: *Blushes a lot* Well they never did... they probably thought I was weird and clumsy.

Austin: Well I love you and want you so you shouldn't ever care about them...

Ally: I did *Pauses* but then I met you and I forgot about everyone and everything, you made me feel special like I was the only girl in the world...

Austin: *Hugs her tight*

Ally: *Hugs back* well I think I should get to sonic boom and go open the store!

Austin: *pulls away* well then let's go Mrs Moon!

Ally: *giggles*

At Sonic Boom

Ally: *helping a customer*

Austin: *watches her*

Trish: So, have you taken Ally out on your first date?

Austin: No, I don't know where she'd like to go?

Trish: Lucky for you, I know exactly what she would love!

Austin: Where?!

Trish: She loves to go out for picnics at the sunset, and probably somewhere quiet and pretty.

Austin: That's a great idea! Thanks Trish. *hugs her tight, then runs out*

Ally: *sees them hug, frowns* what was that all about?

Dez: I dunno, maybe there going out or something?!

Ally: DEZ! Me and Austin are going out!

Dez: Oooh, well just go ask Trish, I'm sure she'll tell you, you two have been best friends since like forever.

Ally: WOW! You actually said something smart.

Dez: I did didn't I. *smiles proudly*

Ally: *Goes over to Trish* Hey!

Trish: H-hi ally...

Ally: What were you and Austin doing just now?

Trish: Just talking *gets nervous*

Ally: Really cause it looked like it was more than talking from where I was standing! *mad*

Trish: What do y-you mean? *gets more nervous*

Ally: You two seemed to be getting pretty cosy...

Trish: Just go ask Austin, I don't know if I'm aloud to tell.

Ally: You're not answering my question! What were you and Austin doing!?

Trish: *looks up then down, runs out the store*

Ally: o he is cheating on me *tears fall, runs to the practice room*

Dez: what no thanks for the idea?! *calling to Ally*

*With Trish and Austin*

Trish: Austin! *runs into his house*

Austin: What? And how did you get in here!?

Trish: I know where you keep your spare hidden key. And ally thinks your cheating on her with me!

Austin: *Eyes widen* What!? Why?! How?!

Trish: She must have seen us hugging and gotten the wrong idea!

Austin: I have to tell her the truth...

Trish: No, tell her on the date!

Austin: Good idea *realises something* but wait, how are we gonna get her to the date if thinks im cheating on her with you?

Trish: *thinks gets an idea* leave it all to me, just text me the address of the date and she will be there!

Austin: okay? *confused*

At Sonic Boom

Ally: *helping out the customers*

Trish: *walks in* hey ally!

Ally: *ignores her*

Trish: Listen to me Ally, Austin isn't cheating on you with me, he is totally crazy about you!

Ally: Then why were you two and hugging and smiling?

Trish: You have to ask Austin! *gets the text from Austin, reads*

Ally: Why can't you tell me?!

Trish: Just come with me and all will be answered!

Ally: No! I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what you two were doing! *folds arms and glares at Trish*

Trish: I was afraid it would have to come to this...

Ally: Huh?

**Okay, make sure you review and follow and favourite if you like this story! I love all your reviews and I have an amazing idea for another story but don't worry I'm still going to carry on with this story! It's an amazing idea and I'll tell you a little a bit about it. It's going to be called **_**Something Happens**_** and I honestly think you're going to love it! It's about Austin and Ally being best friends and Ally being a total tomboy, along the way Cassidy comes and Austin is completely head over heels for her! That's all I'm going to say though so make sure to let me know if you want me to do it or not!" ;) And if you guys have any requests for me to do a one-shot or new story, I'd be happy to do it for you! Just leave me a comment or PM me and tell me what you want it to be! Bye! - and have a Merry Christmas! XD**


	12. Authors Note

**A/N Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter, sorry if you were expecting it! But anyways, this is just to let you all know that I've uploaded the first chapter of my new story, **_**Something Happens**_** and I really wanted you all to check it out and review! Also guys, if you like the story you have to review and tell me what you think of it cause I want your guys' input on how you think it's going and if you have any requests or stuff like that! Please review and make sure to check out my new story **_**Something Happens**_**! If you like this story I think you'll like that one even more to be honest! I really worked hard on it so read it and REVIEW, oh and review if you like this story too guys! I need your appreciation! Haha jokes I'm not that mean but please review for this story and make sure to check out **_**Something Happens**_**, it would mean the world to me to know if you all like both of my stories! I know I've said this like five times now but please review! Thank you and the new chapter for both stories will be updated maybe by next week! Love you all and shout out to all the cool kids who keep reviewing, love you all! Review, rate, follow, favourite, everything guys! xD **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and trust me this story is about to get really intense and I hope you all like it! This is when all the drama starts to come in and I'm really excited for you all to read it! I will be updating **_**Something Happens **_** soon, when I have time to finish off writing the next chapter so make sure for all of you who haven't, go check it out, it's an incredible love story and I know you will love it! And again if you guys have any suggestions for a one shot then PM me and inbox me for new stories as well! And thanks to **_**ddsfinest**_** for the suggestion! It has been taken in to consideration but will happen later on in the story and don't worry I will give credit! Again shout out to everyone who reviewed and onto the story! **

Ally: Huh?

Trish: DEZ!

Dez: *Walks in*

Trish: Get her!

Dez: *Grabs ally and swings her over his shoulder*

Ally: What are you doing?! Put me down now!

Trish: Quick lets go.

*They run to Austin and ally's date at the flower garden*

Trish: Phew, we're here you can put ally down now Dez.

Dez: Good she weighs a ton!

Ally: Hey I'm still here you know, I am not stupid!

Dez: Yeah I know and I'm not stupid either! *puts her down*

Ally: Aha... sure!

Trish: Okay ally, follow me and we will lead you to your handsome prince.

Ally: NO! You still haven't told me what you and Austin were talking yesterday!

Trish: He got you pickles.

Ally: Lead the way!

*2 minutes later they reach the picnic and the sun is setting*

Ally: Now what was s- *Sees Austin making out with another girl, and no top on :O*

Dez: *Jaw drops open* What the meatloaf?!

Trish: *shocked* Oh my... *turns to ally*

Ally: *Jaw drops open just staring at them*

Dez: Okay this is not right...

Trish: A-ally, are you okay?

Ally: *Tears start to fall, backs away* He lied...

Dez: What *confused*

Ally: *Shouts so Austin can hear them* He lied to me!

Austin: *Stops kissing the other girl* You guys! H-hi ally, ready for our d-date?

Ally's P.O.V.

I couldn't breathe, he lied to me. He told me he loved me, that I was the one who had his heart forever and always. This had to be a dream... I love him, but he was cheating on me right behind my back, but not with Trish. Hell, I would prefer it to be Trish then this bimbo! He's broken my heart, and I just know that it was all a lie...

End of P.O.V.

Trish: What are you doing Austin?

Austin: I-I'm sorry. It's just I felt bad for ally so I went out with her. And then I met Belle and something just clicked... *looks at Belle, smiles at her*

Belle: *Smiles back* I love you...

Austin: Me too *pauses, then looks back at them* She came to find me to see if I was busy and when you guys never showed up, this happened...

Dez: *Shakes his head* You are such a jerk!

Austin: What!? It's not my fault I didn't really love her!

Trish: I know you aren't standing there telling me that you don't love my best friend!

Austin: We-w I-I *looks at ally*

Trish: *Glares at him*

Austin: Okay, I did love her but then belle came and changed it all...

Ally: *Tears still falling* You lied...

Austin: *Looks at her in the eyes* I'm sorry!

Ally: *Runs away in tears sobbing*

Dez: You've really done it this time dude. *runs after her*

Trish: Go find yourself a new team Austin *Runs after Dez and Ally*

Belle: Don't worry it will be okay... *hugs him*

Austin: I hope so *hugs her back tight*

Ally's House

Ally: *Runs to her room locks the door, slides to the floor and starts crying*

Trish: *Knocks on her door* Ally open up...

Dez: Come one, it's only Dez and Trish, not the guy you're madly in love with who then cheated on you!

Trish: DEZ! *smacks his head hard*

Ally: *starts crying even more*

Dez: Come on ally!

Ally: *Opens the door slowly* what?

Trish: *Hugs her* Are you okay ally?!

Ally: *Shakes her head to say no*

Dez: Austin has never done something like this before; I don't know whats gotten into him.

Trish: Then why did he?

Ally: B-because of me! He never loved me, h-he just felt sorry for me like everyone else does! *sits on her bead still crying*

Trish: No I'm sure it's not that! Maybe belle made him do that or something.

Dez: Wanna go to the sonic boom?

Ally: That's where we had our first k-kiss! *Cries into her pillow*

Trish: *Glares at Dez* Don't worry, we all hate him here so it really doesn't matter ally!

Ally: I don't hate him... I still love him. *looks down*

Trish: *Shocked* But we quit team Austin!

Ally: Trish, don't quit I don't want his career to go all bad just because of one mishap in the team...

Dez: But what about you and the sonic boom? *gets ice cream out of his bag and starts eating it*

Ally: He can still use the sonic boom, but he's just gonna have to find a new song writer...

Trish: Ally we won't do it without, we're a team!

Ally: well your gonna have to.

Trish's P.O.V.

I don't believe it! Austin would never do this... or would he? Maybe we didn't know Austin as well as we had thought we did...

End of P.O.V.

Dez's P.O.V.

I like tacos!

End of P.O.V.

Dez: It won't be the same without you! You're the only one who doesn't insult me or call me stupid!

Ally: *smiles a bit* I'm sorry

Trish: Group hug! *hugs Ally and Dez*

The Next Day

At Sonic Boom

Trish: *Walks in* Guess who got a job at the day-care?!

Ally: You *moves guitars, frowns at a red one*

Trish: What's wrong Alls? *walk up to her*

Ally: *Tears up* This was Austin's favourite guitar...

Trish: Just try and forget him!

Ally: I gue-

Austin: *Walks in holding hands with belle*

**Bum bum bum! xD Make sure you review... or else! XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey, I'm back and I wanted to thank you all for my reviews for again, 9 reviews! Your all the sweetest things except for maybe 1 or 2 so to all the haters, if you don't like the story just read some other fan fictions. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think some of you may sob on this one and maybe the next but here it is anyway! **

Austin: *Walks in holding hands with belle*

Belle: Wow this place is awe- *sees ally* oh...

Ally: *Tears form in her eyes*

Trish: H-hey, are you ready for the team Austin meeting?

Austin: Yeah *sees ally crying looks down, feels bad*

Belle: But that doesn't involve her. *points at ally*

Dez: *walks down from practice room* or you either!

Austin: Yes it does involve Belle!

Ally: H-huh?

Belle: I'm his new songwriter *kisses his cheek*

Ally's P.O.V.

Okay, now I'm really not exaggerating... he has really broken me, all of me! I thought he would've dumped her or at least fought back for me to stay his songwriter. He's replacing me... I just can't take this anymore! Where's that Austin that would fight for his friends no matter what!?

End of P.O.V.

Ally: *runs to practice room, sobs*

Dez: I'm sorry bro, but I'm not doing this with her around *leaves*

Austin: Well I guess it's just us 3 then...

Trish: Why are you being like this? I'm sorry I just can't be your manager anymore!

?: No stop!

*They all look up*

Dez: *randomly walks in with a bowl of cereal*

Trish: What do you mean?

Ally: I told both of you not to quit because of me, just stay in team Austin... *looks at belle and Austin*

Belle: *Glares at ally* whats your problem?!

Ally: What do you mean?

Belle: You think Austin is gonna take you back and fall in love with you again?

Ally: I never said than- *really confused*

Belle: Well, he's not because he loves me not some ugly whore like you!

Trish: Okay you need to shut up and get out of here now!

Belle: No we have rights and we can do all we want and all we want to do is destroy Ally!

Ally: *shocked, looks at Austin*

Belle: Right austy!?

Austin's P.O.V.

I know they are gonna hate me for this but, if I wanna win this dumb bet and get Mitch and the others to leave me alone for good then I have to do this... I hope one day she'll forgive me!

End of P.O.V.

Austin: R-right...

Dez: Okay seriously go!

Trish: Or we'll call the cops on you two!

Belle: *Whispers to Austin* do something austy.

Austin: *Sees ally looking down at the floor, gets an idea* do you two even work here?

Dez: No, whats it to you?

Austin: Well, only employees get to kick us out and has that zombie over there kicked us out?

Trish: Her name is Ally you jerk, and she will kick you out freak!

Belle: And when will that be exactly? 3 or 4 hours.

Ally: *whispers* Get out...

Austin: What was that zombie? *walks up to her and gets close to her*

Ally: Stop it Austin... *Pushes him off, but he comes back*

Austin: I would but *whispers in her ear* I know you like it...

Ally: *tears fall, holding them in*

Austin: Awww does the little zombie have feelings? Well I bet you'd like it even more if I did this... *puts arms around her waist bringing her closer to him*

Ally: *doesn't move away and looks down trying her best to keep her tears in* ;(

Austin: and this... *kisses her*

Ally: *wants to pull away but won't, kisses back*

Ally's P.O.V.

I should savour this moment I know it will be my last kiss with Austin Moon, the boy that stole my heart the day I met him... and yes I do still love him no matter what he does I won't stop loving him, I just can't help it...

End of P.O.V.

Belle: Okay Austin we all get it you've made your point, let's get out of this weirdo place already! *impatient and jealous of them*

Austin: *pulls away* later dweeb.

Ally: *smiles a bit*

Austin: *sees her* it doesn't mean anything, I was just showing you what you would be missing when i leave*

Ally: *frowns* get out!

Belle: gladly you whore...

*Belle and Austin leave the store*

Belle: *walks in* oh I forgot this! *slaps ally really hard across her face*

Austin: *watching in shock*

Belle: *leaves the store and leaves Austin there*

Austin: *hides behind a plant watching to see what happens next*

Trish: what the hell were you doing ally!?

Ally: Wha- what did I do?

Trish: you kissed Austin! *mad*

Ally: NO, he kissed me, did you not just see what just happened Trish!?

Trish: well you did kiss back, are you completely stupid!?

Ally: *shocked, tears fall* well sorry if I was trying to savour my last kiss with Austin!

Trish: that was so stupid!

Dez: and childish!

Ally: *shouting* well how would either of you two know, you've never been in an actual relationship because no one likes you!

Trish: *shocked* you know what? you are the worst best friend ever! *runs out*

Dez: *has tears in his eyes, runs out with Trish*

Ally: *starts crying aloud*

Austin: *shocked* what the...

Ally: *is really mad, crying starts throwing all the instruments and wrecking them and messing everything up, cries a lot*

Austin: *feels really bad*

Ally: *takes necklace from her mom, looks at it and then throws it*

Austin: what the heck!?

Ally: *falls to her knees crying*

Austin: *panics gets out phone and sends text*

Text Message:

AuslovesBelle: what is up dweeb?

Ally: *reads the text, sees user name and throws her phone on the floor, starts crying more*

Austin's P.O.V.

Okay, now i feel bad, i have to comfort her. That fight with Dez and Trish didnt look to good, here i go!

End of P.O.V.

Austin: *walks in* h-hey dweeb!

Ally: *wipes tears quickly, turns around is surprised* h-hi Austin?

**Hope you all liked it and don't forget to review guys! **

**-Tiggy xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm back, and I decided to update another chapter and I really hope you like my story and if you do review and spread around! I love you all and enjoy the next chapter, get you tissues people, get them NOW! XD**

Ally: *turns around, wipes tear* hi...

Austin: so how's the *pauses* weather?

Ally: what did you really want?

Austin: I came to see if everything was ok, you know since you didnt reply to my text...

Ally: oh *disappointed*

Austin: so are you okay?

Ally: i-i'm fine you?

Austin: *steps closer* can we talk please?

Ally: *looks down tears fall* about what?

Austin: can you forgive me? *holds her hand*

Ally: it depends; will you break up with belle?

Austin: *pauses* it's not that easy...

Ally: it really is Austin! If you were actually sorry you would dump her!

Austin: why can't you just forgive me and stop acting like such a baby! *pulls her closer to him, lips inches away from each other's* and I know you want me back *whispers into her ear*

Ally: *closes her eyes, frowns*

Austin: *kisses her neck*

Ally: *tears fall* i-i'm sorry Austin I just can't forgive you yet...

Austin: maybe this will change your mind then. *kisses her softly like their first kiss*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *kisses back then pulls away*

Ally: *kisses him again*

Austin: *kisses back again and then pulls away slowly* someone missed me *grins*

Ally: i-i'm sorry I just wanted to remember how it felt like to kiss you so I never forget...

Austin: *let's go of her* what do you mean?

Ally: I'm sorry I just cant...

Austin: *mad and upset* fine! But this was your last chance zombie!

Ally: can we at least f-friends?

Austin: *shakes head no, walks out into the rain*

Ally: *runs out after him* I'm sorry Austin, I really am...

Austin: *keeps on walking*

Ally: wait!

Austin: *stops faces her* what?!

Ally: kiss me, just one last time *crying a lot*

Austin: *just stands there*

Ally: *whispers* please...

Austin: *sighs, walks to her and slowly moves in*

Ally: *leans in too, kisses him softly*

Austin: *kisses back*

*they pull away after about 10 minutes*

Austin: I won't forget you ally; I'll always love you...

Ally: *smiles, looks him in the eyes* goodbye Austin...

Austin: *kisses her cheek* goodbye ally... *walks away*

The Next Day

At Sonic Boom

Ally: *cleans the worktop*wow it has been a slow day... *gets an idea* ill write a song to pass the time! *runs upstairs*

Upstairs

Ally: *sits on the piano bench* I feel like writing about what has happened between me and Austin, well here goes nothing...

I let it fall my heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it.

It was dark and I was over,

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me!

Yay! *carries on and finishes the song watch?v=FlsBObg-1BQ * (Open a new surfer and put the link in the search engine!)

Ally's P.O.V.

This is really similar to what me and Austin went through yesterday... I feel like writing a new song ... Ooh I have an awesome sing idea!

End P.O.V.

The Next Day

At The Mall

Presenter: sup Miami! *crowd cheers* okay, tonight we have some people who are gonna perform! First here we have Belle Wright!

Belle: *walks on the stage, sings watch?v=bdanv8yVsNM *

Presenter: okay next here we have Ally Dawson!

* Austin, Belle, Trish and Dez's mouths drop open*

Ally: *walks onto the stage, guitar in her hands and is really nervous*

Presenter: and what will you be singing for us sweetie?

Ally: I-it's a song I wrote myself*

Presenter: go ahead*

Ally: *starts to sing watch?v=N42hZQnXr3M *

Austin: *gets up about to leave*

Ally: *locks eyes on Austin*

I can't resist,

Before you go tell me this!

Austin: *sits down, listens*

Ally: was it worth it? Was she worth this? *Then finishes the song*

Presenter: let's give it up for ally! *crowd cheers except for Austin, Belle, and Trish and Dez*

Ally: *walks off stage* I did it!

Belle: what the hell are you playing at?!

Ally: w-what do you mean?

Austin: you know that stupid song you wrote...

Ally: I don't know what you're talking about...

Belle: Don't play dumb with us girly we all know that you're a smart girl... *grins*

Presenter: next up we have Austin moon!

Austin: be right back babe *kisses belle*

Belle: *kisses him back*

Austin: *goes onto the stage and sings watch?v=ehlUL-RE47E *

Belle: and to think you actually thought that he would leave me and get back together with you!

Ally: *tries to hold in her tears, glares at belle*

Austin: *walks off the stage, puts arm around belle sees ally upset*

Woah! What happened to you!?

**BAM! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey everybody! I am so happy that you all are in love with the story, it makes me extremely happy! Anyways who else say the promo for Girl Friends and Girlfriends!? I honestly couldn't even... It still seems UN real to me and I was like having Cardiac Arrest! I am extremely grateful for all the reviews and for people who were reading **_**Something Happens **_**I honestly don't understand why it was removed I never even copied any song lyrics and I said I didn't own anything so yeah. But I am going to try my best to upload it again for you who were all into it! I'm so sorry about that, but make sure you review again if you read it! **

Austin: *walks of stage and puts arm around belle, sees ally* woah! what happened to you?!

Ally: *puts guitar in case, gets back slowly walks out*

Austin: *turns head looks at ally*

Ally: *turns head, looks Austin in the eyes with tears streaming down her face, continues to walk*

Austin: *to belle* what did you do?

Belle: what?

Austin: what did you to ally?

Belle: *lies* nothing babe...

Austin: you sure?

Belle: *nods her head*

Austin: *sighs*

The Next Day

Ally: *writing in her journal*

?: *walks in, sees ally, walks over* hiya!

Ally: *jumps* hey, can i help you?

?: I'm Cat and i'm new *giggles*

Ally: oh that's cool *smiles at her*

Cat: could you show me around? ...you know since i don't really know anyone...

Ally: sure! one sec *shouts to dad* im taking my break dad!

Ally's Dad: okay sweetie!

At The Food Court

Ally: and this is the food court!

Cat: wow! Miami must be really awesome.. *smiles*

Ally: aha, its the best *smiles back*

Cat: *grins* and it must have a lot of cute guys here too *giggles*

Ally: *smile fades, starts to think of Austin*

Cat: hey, what's up Ally?

Ally: oh nothing, i-i was just thinking about my ex-boyfriend...

Cat: how'd you break up?!

Ally: it's kind of a long story...

Cat: I've got time *smiles

Ally: *tells her everything*

Cat: how did your Mom die?

Ally: *tears start fall* she-sh

Austin: still crying over me zombie? *hold her from behind*

Ally: what, definitely not jerk! *wipes tears*

Austin: *still holding her like there dating* and who is this cutey? *winks at cat*

Cat: *blushes*

Ally: this 'cutey' is Cat and you have a girlfriend!

Austin: *still holding her ;) looks at ally confused*

Ally: belle! you know blonde hair brown eyes!

Austin: oh yeah, i dumped her...

Ally: what? why?

Austin: you know me always getting tired off the same old same old... *winks at Cat*

Cat: *giggles*

Ally: actually i dont remeber who you are and i dont know you anymore! *hurt from what he said*

Austin: *not listening to her, flirting with cat*

Ally: *sees, tears fall, runs to sonic boom*

Cat: *gives him a piece of paper* call me! *runs after ally*

Austin: *grins the feels bad about ally*

At Sonic Boom

Ally: *goes up to the practice room, sits at piano bench and quietly cries*

Cat: *walks in* ally, are you okay?

Ally: i dunno!

Cat: come here *hugs her*

Ally: i guess i thought he still had feeling for me...

?: he does...

*ally and cat both look up at the door*

Ally: b-belle?

Belle: he does still have feelings for you... *smiles* you two fit together just right.

Cat: she's right you know ally.

Belle: and this belongs to you. *hands her her mothers locker*

Ally: where did you find this?!

Belle: in a tuba... weird right?

Ally: thanks *smiles*

Belle: *smiles back* later...

Ally: wait, you can stay if you want.

Belle: r-really?

Cat: sure *smiles at belle*

Belle: ally?

Ally: aha?

Belle: i'm sorry! for everything, i really am i take every single thing back!

Ally: *shocked, hugs her*

Belle: *relieved*

Cat: *joins the hug*

The Next Day

Austin: *texts Cat*

Ausrules: hey!

Catlovesyou: hiya

Ausrules:Ii was wondering if you would go out with me?

Catlovesyou: ...

Cat: Austin just asked me out!

Belle: *spits drink out* what?!

Cat: he just asked me out *does happy dance* what shall i say!?

Belle: whatever you want just dont tell ally!

Ally: *walks in* tell me what?


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm back guys! And I loved all your reviews it was all so sweet what you all write. Anyways guess what... It's my birthday in exactly 6 days, and I'm so excited to find out what I'm getting for my birthday! Hehe, anyways here's the chapter and don't forget to review!**

Ally: *walks in* tell Ally what?

Cat: nothing!

Belle: why are you accusing Austin of asking Cat out? He did no such thing!

Ally: *eyes widen* what!?

Cat: belle!

Belle: oops?

Ally: *runs out the practice room to Austin's house*

Belle: ally, wait!

Cat: oh no...

At Austin's House

Ally: *knocks on the door*

Austin's Mom: hi there Ally!

Ally: hey there Mrs Moon, is Austin here?

Austin's Mom: yeah, you just go right on up sweetie.

Ally: *smiles* thanks

Upstairs

Ally: *knocks on Austin's room door*

Austin: I'm not decent

Ally: *giggles, knocks again*

Austin: *opens the door, shirtless :O)

Ally: *stares at him* ummm hi...

Austin: what do you want stalker?

Ally: *snaps back to reality* oh yeah *slaps him*

Austin: aah! *holds his cheek* what was that for?! Stop acting like a bitch!

Ally: *shocked*

Austin: *looks into her eyes, gets lost in them* w-what?

Austin's P.O.V.

Woah... I've never really noticed how gorgeous ally is... She's an angel and kind, caring, beautiful... I could go on forever! I can't belive what I've done to her hurting her like this, I'm an ass! Oh no, austin stop yourself!

End of P.O.V.

Ally's P.O.V.

Has someone you lve deeply ever forgotten about you? I feel like my whole world has shattered into a million tiny , what is he doing!?

Austin: *leans in*

Ally: *is frozen*

Austin: *kisses her, pulls her closer*

Ally: *kisses him back*

Austin: *pulls her into his room*

(Yeah they had 'it')

The Next Morning

Ally: *wakes up on austins bare chest* what time is it?

Austin: *wakes up, kisses ally's head* dunno.

Ally: *sighs* austin?

Austin: hmm alls?

Ally: is your music dream more important to you then our friendship?

Austin: you know i love you...

Ally: *smiles* just promise me one thing?

Austin: anything.

Ally: just please don't t- *feels sick, runs to the toilet, throws up*

Austin: *comes with a blanket and wraps it around her* are you okay alls?

Ally: y-yeah *throws up again*

Austin: *pulls her hair back and rubs her back*

Ally: austin promise me you wont tell anyone about this.

Austin: don't worry alls. i promise.

Ally: and that we'll find other people?

Austin: i *pauses* i cant promise that but i'll try.

Ally: *smiles, hugs him* thankyou!

Austin: *hugs back* will you just write one more song with me and perform it with me?

Ally: i'm gonna tie a string around my finger!

Austin: and after we'll ignore eachother forever?

Ally: *hurt* aha...

Austin: *sees her hurt* oh alls i didnt m-

Ally: it's fine austin, let's just write the song.

Austin: oooh, i got something that we both start *starts singing* tell me how i'm supposed to breathe with no air air

Ally: *sings* if i should die before i wake, it's cause you took my breath away, loosing you is like living in a world with no air.

Austin: *sings* i'm here alone, didnt wanna leave my hearts wont move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way to make you understand.

*They both finsh writing the duet for them to perform.*

The Next day

*Belle and Cat walk in*

Belle: hey ally!

Ally: h-hi...

Cat: i'm sorry if your still mad about the whole austin thing!

Ally: it's fine, really...

Belle: anyways, where'd you get off to yesterday?

Ally: *nervous* no where.

Cat: we called your cell phone and it went to voice mail.

Ally: my phone was off...

Cat: yeah thats what we thought and we called your home but no one answered...

Belle: *sees ally nervous* and your dad is out to another convention so...

Cat: where were you?

Ally: uh-umm i was *pauses* at my aunt sonya's house for the night!

Cat: oh cool!

Ally: cat, you can go out with austin.

Belle: speak of the devil.

Cat: what?

Austin: *wlaks in with music playing and starts singing

watch?v=4GuqB1BQVr4 to cat*

Belle: *mouth drops open*

Ally: *sighs, feels sick runs up to practice room*

Austin: *confused*

Cat: *really confused*

Belle: *goes up after her*

Upstairs

Ally: *thorwing up in the toilets*

Belle: ally?! are you okay? *sips water*

Ally: *stops throwing up* I had 'it' with austin!

Belle: *spits water out* WHAT THE F-!?

Ally: dont curse!

Belle: sorry, but i thought you hated him?

**BAM! Stay Rossome everybody! Teehe **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am extremely sorry for the long delay but I've been thinking, that I should re-write this whole story. I just feel as if I can do better so hopefully the new re-written chapter one will be uploaded tomorrow or on the weekend! Sorry if you guys enjoyed it in this format but I really honestly think I can do way better so I'm going to re-write it and upload it soon. The chapters will be longer and improved, and I may merge chapter 1 and 2 to make them longer, it depends how I feel! Anyways this may be the last chapter till I re-write, so enjoy this while it lasts guys! :P Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally!**

Belle: sorry, but i thought you hated him!

Ally: i cant hate him, he is just so lovable and it makes me want him so bad...

Belle: *smiles and then frowns* i think i know why your sick.

Ally: what, how?!

Belle: you say you had 'it' whith him?

Ally: right...

Belle: and you were sick after having 'it' him?

Ally: yeah, so?

Belle: stay right! *runs to the pharmacy*

*5 minutes later*

Belle: *walks in with a plastic bag* here! *hands it to her*

Ally: *looks in the bag, eyes widen* no no no no!

Belle: just try it, i'll stall them now hurry up!

Ally: *sighs, goes tot eh toilet*

In The Toilet

Ally's P.O.V.

I stared at the little piece of plastic which almost gave me a heart attack... It had a positive sign on it! What had i done, I cant face them I know I'll lose it and want austin to comfort me and tell me everything is gonna be fine and that he is gonna always help me through it no matter what...

End of P.O.V.

Belle: *knocks on the door* ally hurry, austins coming up!

Ally: *walks out with the test in her hands*

Austin: *walks in, sees the test in her hands* wh-whats that?

*Ally and Belle look at eachother then back at Austin*

Ally: *throws it behind her* whats what?

Belle: hehe...

Austin: *runs to get it*

Ally: *runs to get it too*

Austin: *grabs it first, sees the positive sign then eyes widen*

Ally: i know what your thinking but it is not mine!

Austin: who elses it it, i dont exactly expect belle to say its hers! *shouting at ally*

Ally: *scared* its not my fault austin...


	19. AN

**A/N ****Hey Guys... Now pretty please do not kill me, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post an a/n to even inform you about whats happening. So I'm going to be uploading the first chapter of the re-written version of this story, the story line is going to change a little but most of it is gonna be the same. The re-written version is going to be called, **_**Face the music**_**. I just prefer it more than **_**Hard Times Pull Through**_**. I love all of you and I'll let you all know when the first chapter has been posted my lovelies. And yes it's still Tiggy2000, I just changed my pen name, but love you all ;) **


	20. ANNNNNNNN

**The first chapter of the re-written version of Hard times Pull Through is out! It's called Face The Music! Check it out guys! **

**-Mitty **


End file.
